National Security Agency of Snowzerland
The National Security Agency of Snowzerland, also known as the NSAS is Snowzerland's civilian intelligence agency. It is know publicly but the majority of it's activities are agent classification. Seperate from Snowzerland's miliatary, it's members are classified as civilians, even their black operation paramilitaries. The NSAS are famous for using "infamous" methods of keeping creatures quiet at methods. The NSAS, compared to the Royal Army of Snowzerland, isn't that lazy, instead being an active, fully functional intelligence agency. A notable agent is Roman Thompson, classified as a section 0 agent who regularly collaberates with the Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland and even Swiss Ninja himself. History After the formation of Snowzerland, Lord Swiss Ninja (as he was known at the time) left the work to Archduke Jsudsu9988. One of his first jobs was to form the NSAS. With the help of several other agencies such as the Terrain Spy Union and the Elite Penguin Force he established a thriving intelligence agency. Jsu appointed an unknown head of the agency and soon left it to her (yes, the Director of the agency is woman) to establish the chains of command and administration. Through the bureaucracy of Swiss Ninja's government a secret police was born... The NSAS was "alert and ready" but it didn't have much operation, with only the occasional international law enforcement job and the role of a secret police coming through. However, their work began during the Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War. The NSAS were the dominent intelligence agency with their intelligence aiding the Snoss to several minor victories, however it didn't win them war, although they did upload a computer worm onto TSU and EPF computers, stealing several Happyface and TerraMount files from the opposition. Their role would become further in the war. During the GSWI the NSAS became an organization to fear. As the Snoss conquered the United States of Antarctica the NSAS not only established a police state but a police state which caused fear for the citizens of Antarctica. The NSAS were responsible for keeping secrets and "silencing" those who knew them. Rather then paperwork they took direct action, with their black operations activities ranging from assasaination to abduction. The NSAS revealed a brutal side to the rest of Antarctica, however all of those operations were kept silent, and once again, those who knew were silent. Add more! Classifications Section 0 Section 0, also known as Section X, is reserved for the most secretive branch within the NSAS. No one knows what they do apart from the fact they work close with Swiss Ninja. A subclassifcation is section 0E, with the 'E' standing for executive. Section 0 is classified as a "need-to-know". Section 0 is unknown to the publlic Section 1 Section 1 is the main espionage, national security and foreign intelligence organization. Section 1 agents are truely the stereotypic spy, with many of them being rich, private school educated, lots of gadgets for missions, a girl and of course, a fast car. All agents are classified under a letter in the Greek alphabet (Δ - Delta) followed by a random five digit number (47812). That would make it Agent Delta 47,812. A select few agents in this section get promoted to section 0 although this is rare. Section 2 Ssection 2 is considered to be the specialist branch. It primarily deals with complicated things such as computers and decoding. It has responsibility for scientific intelligence and formerly scientific advancements for the section 1 agents, although this role has been handed over to the RDA. Despite this, they occasionally do design useful gadgets not made by the RDA. Other roles for section 2 include geographical analyses, contacts to the section 1 agents on the field and map and aerial photographs. Section 3 Section 3 is more alligned with the military. Section 3 is responsible for international and national law enforcement. They also are the main black operations groups. They are responsible for military projects as well.